Wriggle's Lantern
* is gold efficient without its spell vamp and its active. }} Similar Items }} Old Icon Wriggle's Lantern item old.png‎|Wriggle's Lantern Trivia * This item is a reference to both the player Wriggle and the character Wriggle Nightbug from the Touhou Project series. * In the V1.0.0.115 (April Fool's Day) patch, was given the following: : Taunts nearby (both enemy and allied). Season 4 Version Hide= |-|Show= Basic attacks against monsters deal 75 bonus magic damage and restore 10 health. : Gain 30% increased gold from monsters You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |active = Places a at target location that lasts for 180 seconds. 180 seconds cooldown (600 cast range). |menu = Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Damage |buy = ( ) |sell = |code = 3154 }} Wriggle's Lantern was a legendary item only available in Summoner's Rift that would transform into after reaching 30 stacks. ;Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t3 = }} ;Similar Items }} ;Cost Analysis * 12 attack damage = * 30% attack speed = ** Total Gold Value = * The base stats are gold efficient. The item can be considered 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The Maim passive has at least a gold value of . ** Acquiring at least from the gold-generating passive. ** The player places 7 or more from this item. ;Transforms * automatically transformed into upon gaining 30 champions kills, assists and large or epic monsters kills. This counter began upon purchasing , and capped at 29 unless you upgraded into . * If a player began the game with a and upgraded it to or , the counter would be suspended. If the player decided to purchase a or later, all stacks acquired with the initial would count towards the transformation. * The icon that displayed the counter for transforming into was a greyscale version of the upgrade's icon. Feral Flare item off.png‎|Feral Flare Counter Patch History ** + + + = . ** 25 attack damage, 20% attack speed, 12% life steal, 10% spell vamp. ** Places a that reveals the surrounding area for 180 seconds (180 second cooldown). ;V4.20 - Removed * Removed from the game. ;V4.11 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V4.7 * Maim damage reduced to 75 from 100. * Champion kills, assists, and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. * Transforms upon obtaining 30 Feral stacks. ;V4.6 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Large monster kills to transform into increased to 30 from 25. ;V4.5 * Now transforms into upon killing 25 large monsters. (Monsters killed with Hunter's Machete and Madred's Razors count toward the transformation). ;V4.4 * + + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack damage increased to 12 from 0. * Armor reduced to 0 from 20. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 20%. * Bonus gold from killing monsters reduced to 30% from 40%. ;V4.1 (undocumented) * Icon updated. ;V3.14 - November 26th Hotfix * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V3.14 * + + + = . ** + + = . * Armor reduced to 20 from 25. * Attack speed increased to 25% from 0%. * Attack damage reduced to 0 from 25. * Life steal reduced to 0% from 15%. * Now restores 10 health on hit. * Gain 40% increased gold from monsters. * You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * Ward duration increased to 180 seconds from 90. ;V3.9 * Ward gold reward increased to from . ;V3.8 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Attack damage increased to 25 from 15. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Armor reduced to 25 from 30. * ** Changed to deal 100 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack from having a 25% chance of dealing bonus magic damage. ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. * ** Ward duration reduced to 90 seconds from 180. ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. ;V1.0.0.152 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 23. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. * ** Chance to deal bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 25% from 20%. ** Bonus magic damage increased to 500 from 425. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * Wards no longer state that they have 20 attack damage. ;V1.0.0.136 * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.130 * Bonus magic damage reduced to 425 from 500. ;V1.0.0.129 * Life steal reduced to 15% from 18%. ;V1.0.0.115 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Life steal increased to 18% from 14%. * Bonus damage type changed to magic damage from physical. ;V1.0.0.114 * Fixed a bug where a clone with Wriggle's Lantern could deny its owner of monster buffs if it dealt the killing blow to the monster. ;V1.0.0.111 * Ward now has a green top. ;V1.0.0.109 * Ward no longer grants experience when destroyed. ;V1.0.0.108 * Ward health increased to 3 from 1. * Ward is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. ;V1.0.0.107 * Ward health reduced to 1. * Ward armor reduced to 0. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. ;V1.0.0.106 * Ward now shows a duration in the mana bar, like sight and vision wards. ;V1.0.0.104 * Fixed a bug where would deal 1/3 of the item's damage. ;V1.0.0.98 * + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 23 from 35. ;V1.0.0.97 * No longer removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.96 - Added * + + + = . * 35 attack damage, 30 armor, 14% life steal. * 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion or monster. * Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight that lasts for 3 minutes (180 second cooldown).}} References cs:Wriggle's Lantern de:Wriggles Laterne es:Linterna de Wriggle fr:Lanterne de Wriggle pl:Latarnia Wriggle'a ru:Wriggle's Lantern zh:瑞格之灯